Possibly, Maybe, Slightly Worried
by wisegirl1800
Summary: Lily Evans stays late after a qudditch match to yell at James for flying so recklessly. Honestly, what would have happened to the team if he'd been injured and they were down a chaser, never mind that he hadn't been. Really, that's it. She wasn't worried ... okay, so perhaps she'd been possibly, maybe, slightly worried. Please, please, please R&R. Drabble.


A.N./ I don't own Harry Potter (obvs).

Anyone who had been at the match could have told you that it was a nasty one, in all senses.

Firstly, the weather conditions were terrible. The black clouds had opened and out had poured sheet after sheet of rain. It came down fast and as soon as you stepped into it, you were instantly soaked. In short, visibility was at an all-time low.

Secondly, there a distinct tension between the two teams. It should be noted that there always has been and will never cease to be tension between two opposing quidditch teams, especially the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams. However, during this particular quidditch match, animosity was running particularly high.

Thirdly, due to the grievous weather and the bad blood between the two playing teams, it should have come as a shock to no one that the match produced a higher number of injuries seen on the field than ever recorded in the seven years that the older students had been attending quidditch games. Some of the injuries were result of foul play, some were a result of inability to see more than a meter or two in front of themselves, and some were purely accidental. No matter what the cause, injuries were happening and they were happening in abundance.

All of these things together, created a rather beastly match. With nearly all of the factors working against them, the members of both teams had had to pull out riskier and riskier moves, in order to stay in the game.

Overall, it really wasn't a pleasant experience for anyone involved. Which was why when James Potter finally walked out of the changing room after changing back into some casual robes, he wanted nothing more than to make his way up to the seventh year Gryffindor boys' dorm and collapse onto his four-poster bed.

He did not however get his wish.

He had expected that all of his fellow Gryffindors had returned to the house common room for the celebration party (which he had had every intention of skipping for a much needed nap). It appeared however, that that was not the case.

When he walked from the changing rooms the first thing he saw was a short and fuming red-head. A little ways behind her stood a relatively large group of their collective friends.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? I figured you'd all be up in the castle by now." James said, rubbing one of his eyes.

Sirius looked like he was attempting to stifle a smirk, "Oh trust me, I'd much rather not have had to wait for your slow arse. But, little Lily over here insisted on waiting for you."

Lily turned and fixed her glare on Sirius, but only for a second. "I did not insist. We all decided to wait for you, and anyway, that's not even relevant. What's relevant is the fact that you've lost your ruddy mind!" She snapped.

James raised an eyebrow. "What're you on about?"

"What am I on about? _What am I on about?!_ The more important question is, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? It's a quidditch match not a fucking stunt show. You're a chaser not a daredevil, so I fail to see why you have to try and kill yourself!" Lily ranted, her cheeks flushed and eyes flashing.

"Um ... I don't ... what?", proved to be James' eloquent reply.

Lily gave a shark laugh. "Oh, yes, 'what'; such a wonderfully thought out reply, James." She drawled sarcastically, "In answer of your 'what', I'm referring to how you decided it would appropriate to give everyone in the audience a heart attack, by risking your life in order to get a _sodding quaffle_ in a hoop!"

"I mean, was it really necessary!? Was it necessary to nearly break your neck just to win a stupid game? I just - how could have been so stupid, so reckless?! You nearly died." she finished tearfully

James stood staring and speechless from her tirade. He looked wildly around and saw their fellow Gryffindors standing where they stood before and trying and failing to suppress their laughter.

Lily must have heard as well as she turned around glared at them, wiping the tear that threatened to escape from her eye. "What exactly is so funny about this?" she asked, trying for sharply but it came out a little shaky.

Marlene grinned, "Oh, nothing love. I just kind of find it funny how you've managed to go on for so long when you really could have said it all in a sentence."

Lily huffed and asked stiffly, "What do you mean by that, exactly?"

Sirius stepped up by Marlene and turned to James, "Here, what she meant by that little rant was that she was worried about you."

James' face first showed shock which slowly morphed into a grin as he turned his eyes to look at Lily's reddening face.

"I wasn't ... I mean, I ... I was only worried that you'd end up getting yourself killed by acting like an idiot, then who'd finish help us finish the match? We couldn't have lost to Slytherin, now could we." she supplied, still bright red.

If possible, it looked like James' grin broadened. "So, in short, you were worried about me."

"Get that grin off your face, Potter, I was only worried that we'd be down a chaser." She said.

"Really? Well, Miles and Parkers played just as 'recklessly', as you put it, as me. Why aren't you chewing them out as well?" He questioned, still smirking.

"It'd be weird if I yelled at them. And either way, they were gone by the time we reached to bottom of the stands."

"Be that as it may, why isn't it as weird for you to chew me out as it is for you to yell at them? I mean, it is just love for your team that prompted you to seek me out. They're dedicated to the team, I'm sure they'd love the opinion of a concerned supporter, especially one as pretty as you."

"I ... well, we're mates Potter. It's my job to tell you off." Lily mumbled, looking to the side, not in his direction.

James just grinned and said, "Well, I'll make sure not to worry you again, Evans. But, seriously, I'm fine. Now, let's go up to the castle and find the rest of the team. I mean, I know you've spoken to them before but I'll introduce you and then you'll be practically friends, maybe then you can give them a speech as well. Unless, of course, that was only for me ..."

Lily smacked him on his arm and he laughed, sidestepping out of her reach, as they turned and made their way up to the castle.

The rest of their friends exchanged glances and rolled their eyes.

Sirius grumbled to the group at large, "Seriously, what was the point of us staying with her if it was just going to be standing around in the rain and listening to them flirt." Before pulling his cloak tighter and walking after the flirting teenagers.

A.N./ Definitely not the best thing I've ever written. Even if you don't favorite it, I'd really appreciate it if you could at least review.


End file.
